Roleplaying Commandments
Ten Irrefutable Discord Role-play Commandments Just like the creed, these rules will not be broken, and an administrator will go even as far to kick you or remove you from the role-play for a number of days. 1. Do not “flame”, taunt, or insult anyone in any manner or form if they’re not okay with it. As much stress we put on this rule, it’s somewhat discarded and disrespected. I don’t care who you are, or who you think you can be in this community--but you will not taunt anyone in an aggressive manner that isn’t obviously a joke. If you do this while being told not to through this rule, you will face consequences if this is reported by a role-player whom has gotten uncomfortable, hurt, or depressed by your remarks. 2. Do not “OOC” or in other words, type “out of character” while in an organized role-play. If you need to discuss something with the people you’re role-playing with, there will be channels designated for that use. This rule cannot be stressed enough! If you continue to deliberately break this rule, you will be muted and unable to role-play for a period of time. Any disrespectful remarks during your warnings will be disclosed as a removal from the role-play. Speaking out-of-context is when you do this: “(Oh OK! XD)” without deleting it a few moments later, or continuing to spam things. 3. Use all of the systems, and follow them while learning them thoroughly. If you don’t use the systems correctly, it can be very hard to have a good time in this role-play, or at least have the full experience. Yes, it will be lengthy to learn, but the admin team is open to questions that aren’t already answered in the page regarding the system you are having trouble understanding. However, please make sure you are completely sure you have read everything regarding to the post, because we will not spoon-feed you the information if it’s right there. 4. Do not harass anyone, even if you have a “good” reason for doing it. Harassment will not be tolerated in any form in this role-play. No one will be allowed to take advantage of anyone, and the admin team will make sure of that if we receive any reports of such claims. 5. Please refrain from “flooding” or spamming role-play channels, normal channels, or hang-out channels. This will not be tolerated in any form, even if you’re trying to get someone’s attention. You will only be able to make one post every ten-or-so minutes, or until your opponent, game master, or training partner responds to your post. Failure to do this will result in posts being deleted due to failure to follow directions. Multiple accounts of this will result in a removal from the role-play for a day. 6. Your post size must be at least 5 sentences in combat-related situations, regular situations must be at least two or three. Failure to follow this rule will result in the post being deleted, or asked to be revised to fit the parameters set for the role-play situation. 7. Posts consisting of “hentai” or “pornography” will not be tolerated. These photos will be deleted and you will be banned from the role-play. This role-play will consist of people from all ages, and we do not want to be responsible for introducing children to things like that against their undivided will. However, erotic roleplaying is not banned and will be regulated through NFSW channels. 8. No trolling of any shape or form will be allowed inside the role-play’s boundaries. To prevent annoying articles of “memes” and “jokes”, trolling will not be allowed as it is a form of harassment, and is also an unwanted distraction. To prevent annoying articles of “memes” and “jokes”, trolling will not be allowed as it is a form of harassment, and is also an unwanted distraction. 9. No advertising will be allowed. Perhaps we will allow advertising inside the community once the community grows large enough, but for now please refrain from posting any other discord links. Failure to follow this rule will result in a ban from the server. 10. Be active so you don’t miss important events, prizes, and experiences! This is a very crucial rule, and will be normally repeated to remind you all of its consequences. As a role-player here, you will be expected to be on at least 3 days out of the week, particularly on the weekends including Friday if possible. On holiday breaks, you will be advised to be on for at least five days out of the week, mainly for your own self-gain due to the surplus of events being held. Events will be hosted plenty of times during the holidays and weekends, which is why you’re asked to be on for more days during this time. If you cannot role-play for an extended amount of time, please inform an admin so that they can mark you as excused. Failure to meet the 3 day requirement without a valid, non-repetitive excuse will result in a kick from the server.